DDR3 SDRAM is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) standard provides a high-bandwidth interface. Typical DDR3 DIMMs provides mechanisms for address and command protection by the use of two pins: a parity-in pin (“PAR_IN”) and an error out pin (“ERR_OUT#”). These two pins indicate parity associated with an accompanying address or command. A memory controller can determine the integrity of a transmitted message based on the data transmitted on the two pins.